La Ultima Promesa
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Una Ultima promesa, un sasuke destrozado por el amor, seras capaz de aguantar, seguiras tu vida sin la persona que amas, debes hacerlo por que lo prometiste...pesimo summary u/u
1. La luz de un nuevo dia

Autora.-Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama nwn bueno espero que les guste mi historia en realidad soii nueva en esto jeje bueno aii va mi historia es algo tragica espero les guste, puse empeño en esto...dejen sugerencias el prox capi prometo T.T ponerle mas emocion xD bueno aii va mi historieta xD

* * *

**La ultima Promesa**

**Cap 1. La luz de un nuevo dia**

Cada paso era incesantemente doloroso lo había perdido, que mas podía hacer, La muerte le habría resultado tentadora si no fuera porque en aquel momento le juro a su ángel que lo había salvado que atesoraría su vida…no podía mas un paso más y se desplomaría olvidando por completo esa promesa, el debería seguirlo, su corazón se lo decía tenía que seguirlo, no habría nada mas…solo él y su amado, su ángel de cabellos dorados.

como había llegado hasta eso?, como lo había logrado…como podría cruzar ahora por su cabeza el hecho de tener que terminar con su vida para poder ser feliz si hacía poco se sentía completamente realizado…como?

Su orgullo se había mermado por completo había vuelto a una realidad innata aquel día q se cruzo en su camino aquel joven completamente perfecto a los ojos de él, esa sonrisa completamente zorruna, sus ojos azules que hasta el cielo envidia aquel brillo de alegría, su rubio cabello que brillaba bajo el sol, lo había cautivado por completo…ese era un día que jamás olvidaría…el día q decidió que al fin abandonaría su soledad, el día en q el buscaría por fin su felicidad…ese día lo mantenía siempre en su mente…

--------

Era un día común y corriente debería haberlo sido, para el joven azabache todo transcurría siempre de la misma manera una casa completamente sola, siempre añoraba esos días donde el había sido feliz, hace unos pocos años sus padres habían muerto, la causa una extraña enfermedad ahora él se encontraba solo, bueno no tanto en compañía de la servidumbre y de su hermano aunque el ultimo no frecuentaba esa casa no con mucha normalidad, desde q sus padres murieron la presencia de su hermano era casi nula eso no significaba que no lo quisiera tan solo era que…no se sentía cómodo en esa situación, el joven sasuke estaba siempre solo su vida se había vuelto monótona pasando de la escuela a la casa y viceversa nada transcurría completamente diferente, siempre era el mismo tedio…

-ya me voii- decía el joven azabache a la ama de llaves un poco distraída

-si joven uchiha que tenga un buen día- dicho esto el joven asintió con la cabeza una sola vez alejándose de la residencia dirigiéndose como siempre al colegio ya comenzaba lo que sería su nuevo ciclo escolar.

el no contaba con muchos amigos apenas y los catalogaba compañeros, no podían ser nada mas, el rechazaba los lazos, por miedo aun sufrimiento pareció ala perdida de sus familiares, el transcurso fue tranquilo hasta llegar a la entrada del colegio donde un joven profesor que mantenía siempre una jovial actitud hacia ese joven del cual ya se había encariñado

–sasuke!!!! Como estas pequeño como te ah ido- el peliplata lo tomo por sorpresa dando un fuerte agarre

-bien kakashi sensei pero podría dejarme por favor- decía el joven mientras trataba de zafarse del duro agarre de su profesor

-vamos sasu!! No seas aguafiestas cuéntame que ah sido de tu verano- el profesor miraba a sasuke con cascadas en lo q seria su único ojo visible

-estuvo tranquilo como sie…-se enmudeció por un minuto ese momento ese segundo cuando fijo su mirada en aquel joven que nunca había visto, esa extraña sensación q ahora nacía en su interior no se lo explicaba solo lo había visto por un intimo minuto

-que sucede sasu- el peliplata lo veía preocupado no era normal que el uchiha se quedara completamente boquiabierto, claro que era normal q fuera tan serio y callado pero ahora le expresión q tenia sasuke en su cara no era más que un asombro impresionante

-sasuke!! –grito el joven profesor haciendo que el joven uchiha saliera de su ensimismamiento

-eh!! Que sucede…-decía el chico mientras regresaba de su shock

-es tarde debes entrar ahora mismo- el joven asintió corriendo a lo que sería su nueva aula, al entrar se encontró con sus "compañeros" y su infinidad de admiradoras él había dejado en claro q no tenía interés en ninguna de ella más bien en ninguna chica para él las féminas eran chillonas así que no quería nada que ver con ellas

-Uchiha bastardo!!! –esa era sin duda la voz de sai ese revoltoso compañero suyo por mas miradas gélidas que le brindara él seguía molestándolo y acosándolo, gracias al había formado un pequeño grupo que constaba de los chicos más serios y menos sociables que había en esa institución

-vaiia hasta q te dignas a llegar- hablo un joven de ojos perlados eres era neji sin duda un chico bastante serio

-es tarde para el gran sasuke uchiha no crees- ahora se escuchaba la voz de un pelirrojo que con una mirada seria pero decidía enfocaba al azabache que solo se digno a responderle la mirada

-eres tan problemático- la voz perteneciente de un joven aparentemente recostado sobre su butaca

-vamos no molesten no estoy para soportarlos hoy en día- decía sasuke que ahora ocupaba su asiento junto a sus demás compañeros-amigos, la verdad los tenía en un término medio no eran amigos pero el calificativo de compañero tampoco lo llevaban bien-o eso era para él- las clases dieron inicio el prestaba poca atención no podía evitarlo aquel recuerdo aun acaparaba su mente esos suaves mechones dorados lo hacía suspirar, el sonar del timbre que avisaba lo que sería el primer receso lo hizo salir de nuevo de sus pensamientos

-vamos uchiha debemos ir a comer- sai lo miraba con expresión extraña se preguntaba que era lo que tenía tan perturbado al gran uchiha nunca lo había visto de ese modo ya que para sasuke era primordial que nadie más se enterara de lo que le pudiera estar pasando, era un regla que se había impuesto…nadie debe saber lo que siento

-no iré prefiero quedarme aquí a salvo, que enfrentarme a la orda de locas que esta haya afuera esperándome- el uchia tenía razón era más seguro el salón que salir sus miles de fans no lo dejaban ni respirar si de por si ser un uchiha ya con llevaba una molestia por ser el chico más inteligente y atractivo maldecía sus genes que atraían a la orda de locas que se decían sus admiradoras

–como quieras, vámonos el no va- sai se dirijo al grupo de jóvenes que esperaba quieto en la entrada del aula pronto el joven de ojos negro se quedo completamente solo pensando que a lo mejor lo de la mañana había sido tan solo producto de su ya torcida imaginación ver un ángel era completamente improbable de seguro había sido eso claro ya se había vuelto loco por completo ahora que haría con la falta de sus facultades mentales no había nada mas que hacer debían internarlo en un manicomio si eso era lo mejor ver un ángel por dios ahora sí que había perdido la cabeza, golpeo varias veces de manera suave su cabeza contra la butaca tratando de aclarar su mente e idear el mejor plan para poder encontrara a esa persona ese ángel q había visto hace ya algunas horas y como si dios le hubiera escuchado aquel ruego entro por la puerta del aula ese joven, tenía las facciones completamente finas sus rubio cabellos estaban alborotados, una enrome sonrisa recorría su rostro sus ojos azules irradiaban felicidad y tres adorables marquitas se notaban en cada una de sus mejillas

-h…hola…-hablo apenado el joven que creiio que aquella aula estaría vacía el uchiha maldecía su suerte era un bastardo claro que lo era imaginar q estaba ahí aquel ser que había creído un ser divino por dios claro que lo era tan solo con verlo se podía saber que el cielo le había dado un regalo

-hola –decía de un tono monótono sasuke que ahora se mantenía a raya de sus pensamientos

-por que entras así en un aula–lo miraba de manera seria eh uniforme

-fue un accidente tropecé lamento si te incomode- decía el pequeño rubio con su mirada clavada en el suelo- no te preocupes, te encuentras bien- sasuke lo miraba tratando de ocultar el mayor interés posible

-claro me encuentro bien, dime tu quien eres…como te llamas por que estas aquí solo- el rubio era muy curioso demasiado por decirlo de alguna manera

-me llamo sasuke uchiha– el rubio lo miraba intrigado lo que tenía el era que siempre lograba escarbar por la superficie de una persona y conocer lo que guardaba en su alma

-mucho gusto soii naruto uzumaki- decía armonioso el pequeño zorrito mientras le dirigía una simpática sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al azabache

-m..mucho gusto- el pequeño zorrito le explico a su nuevo amigo que era de un grado inferior era su primer día en esa escuela y no conocía a nadie era un alivio que se hubiera encontrado con él en tanto el azabache lo miraba incrédulo mientras escuchaba atento a lo que el pequeño monologaba para solo asentir en algunas ocasiones o decir unos cuantos monosílabos siguieron su conversación de camino a casa para suerte del joven de ojos ébano el uzumaki vivía relativamente cerca de su casa mas bn a tan solo unas 3 cuadras delante de la suiia era un alivio porque necesitaba saber más de él algo en su interior se había encendido y esa sensación deseaba mantenerla lo más posible…

Continuar...

* * *

Notas...

Autora.- Kukuku suavise a naru en la primera *-----* bueno bueno sinceramente es mi primer fic u//ú no sean malos conmigo jajaja bueno lo corregi, estaba todo amontonadirijillo, listoo!! bueno dependo de sus reviews T.T pliss no sean malitos y dejes todas sus criticas opiniones etc etc hasta sugerencias seran tomadas en el prox capitulo

Naru.- habra lemon o-o

sasu.- claro naruu -lo observa de manera perversa-

naru.- noooo!!!

autora.- bien q lo gozas

buenoi adiiosin nwn


	2. Conociendo los celos

_Bueno T-T aunq no tube ningun reviews aqui traigo el segundo capi jejeje espero les guste a los que lo lean y plis dejen reviews, son mis inspiracion pido su mas sincera opinion bueno me voii cuidense mucho jajaja ai mi peque historia espero les guste y como ya es rutina, pues a lo que vamos jajajaja_

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama asi que los tomo prestados claro no para insultar si no enaltecer su grandeza, bueno a lo que vamos ahora sii...segundo capii adiosin nos vemos en el proximo...

* * *

**La Última promesa**

**Cap. 2- Descubriendo los celos**

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde el encuentro con SU ángel, no podía creer que existiera una persona tan torpe, distraída y sobre todo encantadora, si encantadora, cada mañana se iban juntos a la escuela esos momentos era los que más atesoraba, ir a su lado era suficiente, era suficiente para calmar su alma, era suficiente para que su día fuera completamente perfecto

-vamos sasuke apúrate- decía el pequeño zorrito con esa radiante sonrisa

-dobe no me apresures- decía el azabache que caminaba al lado del rubio

-no ves que aún es temprano solo a ti se te ocurre levantarme tan temprano,que te sucede dobe- el joven azabache miraba al rubio con cierto deje de curiosidad

-no sucede nada, además no me digas dobe…teme!!, tan solo debo llegar temprano por qué…-el rubio guardo silencio mientras su mirada se clavaba en el piso y un leve sonrojo se inundaba sus mejillas, aquella reacción hizo que el azabache tuviera aun mas curiosidad de lo que le sucedía al pequeño kits une.

-esta bn- el joven de los ojos ébano descubriría lo que le sucedía al rubio, las clases pasaron extrañamente lento al llegar a lo que sería el descanso ya había desarrollado un plan con el que descubriría lo que sucedía con el joven rubio, fue rápidamente al salón del chico ignorando las peticiones de sus admiradoras sobre todo ignorando de manera olímpica a sus compañeros que lo invitaban a comer el almuerzo junto con ellos, justo estaba por entrar a ver al rubio cuando escucho la voz de este con cuidado se asomo para ver con quien se encontraba y cual fue a ser su sorpresa que al abrir noto que quien acompañaba al rubio no era más que su compañero gaara, estaba indeciso no sabía si debía irse de ahí y correr como cualquier chica que se siente engañada o quedarse ahí parado escuchando toda la conversación, entonces tomo su decisión

-Naruto que haces aquí te eh estado buscando- el azabache dirigía una mirada gélida llena de odio hacia el mapache mientras para sí lo maldecía, el joven rubio miraba sonrojado y sorprendido al uchiha.

-vamos sasuke no estamos haciendo nada malo- decía el pelirrojo mientras observaba con mirada retorica al azabache, esa no era una reacción natural en sasuke, mostrar interés en alguien no era común en el uchiha

-sasuke- el uzumaki seguía sonrojado, por un poco y todo estaría arruinado si no fuera por la intromisión del azabache todo hubiera salido como él lo había deseado pero luego arreglaría ese asunto lo que lo tenía sobre todo confundido eran las miradas de odio que le dirigía el ojos de ébano a su nuevo amigo, que había hecho para q sasuke lo mirara de esa manera

-vámonos en este momento- la voz del uchiha estaba llena de odio de rencor quería maldecir a todo pulmón al mapache, tenía una sensación en el estomago algo que no había sentido con anterioridad mientras el pobre rubio estaba ahí parado sin decir nada por alguna razón sentía miedo sentía miedo por primera vez de su amigo sin mas replicas salió del aula acompañado del azabache mientras el pobre pelirrojo los veía marcharse pero por una extraña razón el sonreía, sonreía por el recuerdo que estaba en ese momento en su mente

---Flash Back----

-vamos gaara debes ayudarme con esto- decía un joven rubio que daba una mirada suplicante

-no lo sé naruto, conozco desde hace mucho a sasuke y la verdad no sé si sea de ese tipo de personas-

Ambos jóvenes mantenían una plática amena parecía ser que el rubio necesitaba del pelirrojo para averiguar algo de suma importancia desde hace ya tiempo el rubio se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que habían aflorado en el por el azabache, necesitaba estar seguro de que el uchiha correspondiera a dichos sentimientos no quería hacerle sentir una experiencia muy bochornosa, además el no aguantaría otra negativa en el amor, había abierto su corazón a una persona que tan solo hace unos pocos meses atrás conocía, necesitaba estar seguro con su decisión.

-me ayudaras gaara anda por favor- suplicaba el rubio ahora con cascadas en los ojos

-esta bn, pero vaya que me meteré en varios problemas en averiguar eso que me pides, el es demasiado reservado en el tiempo que lo conozco nunca lo eh visto con una chica más bien ellas le desagradan- dicho esto el rubio sonrió sobremanera era posible que el azabache sintiera algo por el

-entonces es posible que yo…-el pelirrojo lo interrumpió

-no te hagas muchas ilusiones no sabes aun si pueda estar interesado pero tienes una posibilidad

---fin del flash back---

Debía ser alguien muy importante para el uchiha para haberse puesto de esa manera, ese pensamiento pasaba en ese momento por la mente de sabakú, nunca en todos los años que conocía al moreno él había actuado así por alguien, había descubierto que él estaba tan enamorado del rubio como el rubio de él eso era bueno para sasuke, por fin ese ser frio estaría con la persona indicada

-vaya tiene celos- diciendo esto se retiro del aula mientras unas sonrisa aun se dibujaba en su rostro, era extraño pero estaba feliz por el uchiha

El caminaba completamente serio mientras el rubio no sabía qué hacer en verdad que era torpe y distraído cualquier otra persona ya habría saldato a la respuesta que el moreno se había puesto celoso pero él no le seguía dando vueltas al asunto preguntándose por que se había puesto de esa manera si tan solo estaba platicando con el pelirrojo, quería preguntarle el motivo pero seguía cohibido tenía miedo del modo que le respondería su "amigo"

-que hacías con el mapache- la voz del uchiha sonaba más serena estaba tratando de calmarse lo más posible hasta para él era extraño sentir celos un uchiha no siente celos, el apellido de su familia sus cualidades era la que hacían sentir celos a los jemas

-nada solo le pedía un favor- el rubio tratando también de sonar tranquilo aunque el susto no había sido para menos el todo el tiempo que conocía a sasuke casi nunca lo veía enojado no a tal grado lo conocía de serio pero esta faceta era completamente nueva para el

-y no podías habérmelo pedido a mi- el uchiha sonaba de nuevo molesto y ese toque de celos en su voz hacia q se crispara, el era demasiado posesivo, sus cosas nadie las tocaba

-vamos sasuke, no podía pedirte esto, n…no a ti- el rubio volvió a sonrojarse no debía decir una sola palabra no era el momento indicado que tal que por ese motivo se arruinaba su amistad entre ellos eso, no lo soportaría

-Tch!- fastidiado el uchiha comenzó a caminar más deprisa dejando al pequeño rubio atrás mientras el solo veía al suelo triste porque su amigo se había enfadado con el sin que el azabache lo notara el joven rubio tomo otro camino, triste y solo regreso a su casa, la tarde seria en verdad larga

-Sasuke Teme!! Si supieras lo mucho q te quiero- diciendo esto el kitsune comenzó a ser las labores de esa tarde era viernes así q no se preocuparía por la escuela tenia cosas más importantes que hacer

Continuara

* * *

kyaaaa en lo personal me gusta como me quedo este capi xD

NARU.- sasuke...teme!! se puso celoso -comienza hacerle burla-

sasuke- callate dobe ¬//¬

autora- jajajaja se puso celoso....

sasuke.- tch!! que molestia

naru.- no te enojes teme!!

autora-sii luego podras violar a naru

naru.- o//////////o

nos vemos el proximo capii gracias por leer nwn


	3. Orgullo

Despues de como un siglo de no actualizar y de deprimirme por no tener rewies les traigo el tercer capi...

* * *

Cap.3 Orgullo

Ahí estaba eran las 6 de la tarde y seguía dando vueltas en su habitación con los nervios hechos un lio como pudo haberle hablado a su pequeño kitsune de esa manera, su angel nunca le hablaría de nuevo, toda la culpa era de el bermejo debía ser maldecido, como se atrevía a sacarlo de sus casillas, vamos el uchiha mantenía una paciencia de hierro completamente inagotable pero cuando se trataba de su pequeño kitsune y de cualquiera q se le quisiera acercar entonces cualquier pisca de cordura se alejaba, unos celos insanos se apoderaban de el y apenas se había dado completa cuenta de ello, vamos no podía ser tan malo desquiciarse, tan solo debía mantener naruto encerrado de por vida paraevitar que eso sucediera.

-Maldito naruto- vocifero para si mismo, aunq sabia que maldecir no cambiaria en nada lo que había echo su mente se bloqueaba por completo nunca le había sucedido algo semejante

-ototo-baka te ves muy mal que sucede- una voz chispeante se escuchaba desde la entrada de la habitación del azabache, su hermano itachi ya hacia recargado en el marcho de la puerta el facciones semejantes a las de el y ahor estaba ahi inerte viendo al joven de los uchiha, con una expresión de burla mientras el pequeño solo loobservaba con irritación en su mirar

–vamos no me diras que interrumpi algo- lo miraba aun con expresión burlona

-No molestes aniki- esa expresión otra vez, siempre maldecía cuando su hermano lo hacia ver tan vulnerable, toda su paciencia se esfumaba con itachi, lo bueno era que eran contadas la veces que lo veia por que de no ser asi ya habia terminado en un manicomio

-Vamos ya te agarro el amor o que ototo-baka- dicho esto el maryor de los uchiha observo como su hermano se crispaba, había dado en el clavo, su hermano estaba enamorado y ahora era su deber hacerle la vida imposible

-d…de que estas hablando- estaba tartamudeando vamos no podía ser mas difícil ocultar tal situación por suerte itachi no se habira dado cuenta y ahora podría inventar algo para que su insano amor por el rubio quedara escondido

-vaya ototo y quien es el afortunado- ahora su hermano lo miraba serio tratando de encontrar otra pista con la cual poder encajonar a sasuke y asi estar completamente seguro que el nerviosismo y la desesperación eran causadas por el amor

-vamos por que piensas que es un chico- demonios se decía a si mismo sasuke en su mente, otra respuesta como, que diblos dices o estas loco hubiera sido menos evidente

-ototo te conozco demasiado bien para mi gusto, me doi cuenta además tu odias a las chicas chillonas que no?- por fin no había que aplicar presión su hermano se había echado solo de cabeza eso había sido tan fácil que hasta se felicitaba de tener un hermano tan tonto

No! Itachi…yo no estoi enamorado son tonterías tuiias- le molestaba que su hermano pudiera leerlo tan perfectamente bien quisiera tener un secreto

Itachi como endemoniado comenzó a correr por toda la inmensa habitación de azabache buscando rebuscando tirando moviendo todo en busca de pistas parecía desquiciado igual que un niño pequeño que perdió su juguete y se pone a buscarlo desesperado, de un momento a otro un estrenduoso ruido se escucho en la habitación del joven sasuke, una mochila tirada un itachi desparramado en el piso y la foto de un pequeño rubio en su traje de educación física, esa foto era del pequeño uzumaki vistiendo una playera blanca que marcaba su bien delineado pero joven pecho y unos shorts que para el uchiha lo hacían ver tan endemoniadamente sexy , donde había coseguido dicha foto sasuke, muy fácil tras variso intentos de "protección" como lo llamaba sasuke obtuvo esa magnfica y exquisita foto, desde hace tiempo había estado espiando, mas bien acosando al blondo, no era malo acosar, solo pensaba en la seguridad de su rubio mientras sacaba un sentenar de fotos como si el rubio representara un modelo para el pobre y corrompido uchiha.

-eh?- itachi se había percatado de la pervertida foto que llevaba su hermano en la mochila, la tomo y se quedo mirándola muy interesado mientras sasuke apenas caia en cuetna de lo que había sucedido, en un milisegundo itachi ya estaba emprendido de nuevo la carrera, corria en círculos otra vez dentro del cuarto del azabache, mientras vociferaba cosas como es de familia q prefieran a los rubios y muchas otras tonterías.

-y ahora a este que le sucede- un joven rubio apareció con una expresión de incredulidad y vergüenza al mirar como su novio corria cual niño travieso por toda la habitación

-deidara-san?- sasuke miraba con incredulidad al novio de su hermano, hacia ya tiempo que ellos estaban juntos hasta hace poco se había enterado que la fecha de la boda ya estaba dispuesta pero nunca se había imaginado que deidara lo acompañaría para estar con el durante las vacaciones ya que itachi siempre estaba con el justo por esas fechas

-que le sucede a itachi que esta tan desquiciado, vaya tu eres mas maduro que el sasu-chan-un goterón caia por la sien de deidara, mientras observaba a su loco novio ir y venir gritando que por fin el limón –un bello apodo que le había puesto a sasuke- dejaría de ser tan amargado también vociferaba que quería que lo trajera para conocerlo

-no lo se…espera- el uchiha nunca era tan lento pero en esta ocasión se había bloqueado por completo hasta este momento que deidara preguntaba el por que su novio corria como desquiciado ondeando una foto como si fuera una bandera se dio cuenta de que itachi por fin había descubierto el seecreto del sasuke y maldecía lo que hiba a acontecer después

-Dei-chan!!!- grito a todo pulmon itachi mientras se lanzaba contra su novio dejándolos a ambos tirados en el piso mientas itachi rozaba su mejilla con la de su novio como si pareciera un pequeño gatito expresando su cariño

-Ne? Itachi! Calmate!- al tratar de apartar a su loco y efusivo novio noto la foto que llevaba en us manos arrebatándosela al momento que la observo se quedo petrificado

-ita…que haces con una foto de mi nii-san-deidara miraba a itachi con un deje de curiosidad mientras itachi se estaba entreteniendo toqueteando a su novio cuando deidara capto como las traviesas manos de su novio surcaban todo su cuerpo lo mando a volar con un fuerte golpe en el rostro

-aniki siempre tan pervertido- era común en itachi que siempre estuviera manoseándo a su novio cuando tuviera oportunidad, ahora por su traviesa osadía estaba tirado sobre el piso con un golpe bien propinado en el rostro

-deii!! Por que hiciste eso- miraba triste y con cascadas en sus ojos itachi a su koi mientras se sobaba el golpe

-todavia preguntas, pero eso no importa dime que pretendes con esta foto de mi nii-san!-ahora lo miraba molesto esa foto era demasiado sugestiva y pervertida asi que deseaba saber que hacia el con una foto de ese estilo

-etto…es de sasu-chan no es mia-ahora lo observaba con mirada tierna eh inocente mientas señalaba descaradamente a su hermano que ahora ya hacia petrfricado al darse cuenta que deidara el novio de su aniki era ni mas ni menos que el hermano de su hermoso angel, el enamoramiento le estaba haciendo daño al pobre de sasuke todo habia transcurrido tan rapido que habia respondido tarde a cada uno de los acontecimientos

-sasu-chan en verdad es tuya- lo miraba con incredulidad deidara

-e…etto yo…-sasuke no tenia salida no podía negarlo apostaba a que deidara era mas inteligente de lo que el pequeño angel era, no había escapatoria su secreto se sabria pero debía rogar mas a su aniki que a deidara-san que no dijeran nada no hasta que el estuviera listo o por lo menos hasta que su orgullo, lo dejara decir-naruto te amo- que para eso debería pasar mucho tiempo…o talvez no

-vamos sasu dime- deidara lo miraba aun intrgado que debía hacer

-e…este…es que…yo…-tartamudeaba maldita sea no debía hacerlo el gran sasuke uchiha no tartamudeaba, le temblaban las piernas le sudaban las manos, imagínense que si para aceptar su enamoramiento frente a otra persona era tan terriblemente difícil como seria cuando tuviera que decirle a naruto lo que en realidad sentía pro el

-vamos aniki- lo miraba itachi con su mirada esperanzada

-a mi me gusta naruto- lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible pero que deidara había escuchado claramente ya que se ecnontraba cerca de sasuke, ahora el moreno se preguntaba donde estaba todo ese maldito orgullo uchiha que le impedía expresar tan claramente sus sentimientos hacia los demás donde demonios se había escondido, y por que ahora que lo deseaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, se escapaba haciandole confesar el único secreto que había tenido en toda su corta vida…

Continuara…


	4. Llamando tu atencion

La Ultima Promesa

Cap.4- Llamando tu atención

Habia pasado el fin de semana mas loco de toda su existencia, su hermano no lo había dejado solo ni un segundo , mientras su cuñado viajaba entre la bipolaridad (xD) Deidara se había sentido un tanto tranquilo que fuera el uchiha, pero eso no le quitaba de encima los instintos asesinos de hermano sobreprotector que se cargaba, para alivio del joven de los uchiha el fin de semana había terminado y ahora se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la escuela

-Sasuke!- grito un pequeño rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro, el pequeño rubio paro junto a el mientras el uchiha lo ignoraba olímpicamente , comenzó a caminar mas rápido dándole a entender al blondo que no quería su compañía fue ahí cuando naruto comprendió y decidió correr ala escuela si el uchiha no quería su compañía no le hiba seguir molestando

El Azabache llego al salón arrojando miradas de odio a cualquiera que le estorbara el camino hacia su lugar, de paso sai se guano unos cuandos insultos de parte de el, el uchiha parecía en realidad un demonio, al llegar a su lugar se percato de esa mirada aquamarina que lo observaba entre entretenido y curioso, lo que fue pie a que le dirigiera una mirada cargada del mas puro odio

-Vamos con esas miradas, matas a cualquiera- Sai otra vez, por si no fuera poco eses, chico había salido a defender a gaara cosa que el pelirrojo obvio no necesitaba, ahora el uchiha miraba con odio a ambos, llego el profesor y todo se olvido, a excepción de las miradas tan curiosas y divertidas que le dirijia el azabache a dicho pelirrojo este se mataba de risa en su interior, eran celos lo q estaba ahora experimentado en azabache y eso si era una novedad

Pronto llego el descanso y el rubio ya esperaba a que salieran sus compañeros de clase, había decidió que era mejor comer con gaara y sai, apenas aquel fin de semana le había conocido, ya que este se había convertido en su vecino, y conocía o por lo menos notaba la atracción que tenia por el pelirrojo

Saii! Gaara! Hola!- Saludo el rubio muy animado, escondiendo un poco de la tristeza que le reflejaba que Su Azabache no le hiciera caso, mientras este se congelo al escuchar dicha voz y lo que mas le cabreo fue que no le hablara a el sino a la copia barata y al mapache.

-Hola Naru listo para ir a almorzar?- dijo el pelirojo tomaron su Bento y los tres se dirigieron a comer al patio de dicha escuela bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezo

-Que sucede Naru ¿Por qué por tan abatido?- decía gaara al rubio que llevaba media hora mirando su ramen instantanio

-Sasuke no quiere hablarme…no se por que- tenia la mirada baja mientras seguía dándole vueltas a su ramen con el tenedor, desde una distancia prudente sasuke veía la convesacion de los amigos y claramente no escuchaba nada pero los miraba con odio, no quería a gaara cerca de naruto pero sabia que era completamente su culpa, al ignorar a naruto lo llevo a que se fuera con gaara.

-Dale tiempro sasu-bastardo siempre ah sido asi, celoso con lo que es suyo- Ahora hablaba sai mientras naruto se le notaba un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas

-Saii!- naruto grito a todo pulmon mientras estaba sonrojada, mientras sasuke miraba con mas odio y celos malentendiendo todo lo que sucedia a lo lejos con su rubio angel

Espiando Uchiha?- Hablo una voz macabra detrás del azabache, se trataba de neji uno de sus compañeros de clase

-Quee!- el Azabache se crispo y dio un salto hacia atrás llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban cerca mientras nuestro trio se encontraba conversando sin tomar en cuanto lo que había sucedido

-Digo, estas espiando a Gaara y Sai y a ese chico rubio- Lo miraba serio, mientras el uchiha sudaba dobremanera

-y…yo..yo q..que dices…e..estas l..loco-Maldicion tartamudeaba, no podría ser mas patético estaba el "gran sasuke uchiha" tartamuedando

-Te cache uchiha tu que te traes eh! No será que ese chico rubio te atrae, ahora que lo pienso lo eh visto mucho contigo en estos últimos meses- El segui sin decir nada, nada salía su cerebro se había congelado

-Yo solo veo que sai se comporte es todo- Neji se alejo no sin antes decirle –como digas- y retirarse

El dia había transcurrido con cierta normalidad, bueno ignorando las miradas asesinas que se ganaban en sai y gaara todo era normal, a la salida el azabache tenia la oportunidad perfecta para "raptar" a naruto , cual fue su sorprensa estaba ahí parado a ala entrada de la escuela se veía tan angelical, era su oportunidad, entonces recordó todas las veces que el había estado ahí esperando a que su rubio angel saliera de las practicas con arco (n/a:recuerden es una escuela japonesa, lo que hubiera dado por ir a una TwT) , se dirigió seguro y algo contento pero todo eso se fue al demonio cuando vio q gaara se unia al rubio y este le dirigía una sonrisa eso fue lo que colmo el plato del uchiha, enfurruñado paso a lado del rubio algo que el rubio menor noto

-Ahora que le pasa?- decía gaara que también se había dado cuenta del humor que desprendía el azabache sin tomar en cuenta el aura oscura que le rodeaba.

-No lo se desde el viernes pasado es que esta de esa manera- dijo el rubio con triztesa en su hablar mientras dirigía una mirada preocupando al camino que había ya cruzado antes el uchiha

Estaba cabreado, como le habían sustituido tan rápido, lo que mas le hacia enojar era que el solo se había ganado eso al despreciar de esa manera al pequeño rubio, ni oportunidad le dio de defenderse ni siquiera sabia el motivo del tan ridículo e infantil comportamiento, pero el uchiha si tenia algo que le sobraba ese era su orgullo.

-Maldita sea!- sin notarlo tomo un camino ajeno que lo llevo hasta un parque que se localizaba cerca de su casa, repitiéndose una y otra vez lo idiota que había sido al "arrojar" a naruto a los brazos de gaara, que perdido estaba el pobre.

Naruto por instinto o mas por necesidad se había puesto a seguir al azabache mientras lo acompañaba sai y gaar este ultimo le dijo que tenia que hablar con el uchiha, aclararlo todo antes de que algo malo sucediera

-Sasu…-no termino la frase cuando el azabache volteo la mirada, y cuando lo vio junto con sus otros compañeros le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y celos q hicieron que el rubio se estremeciera de dolor

-Que prentendes, venir a restregarme a tu novio en la cara!- escupió esas palabras con rabia, mientras naruto no comprendía de donde había sacado que gaara era su novio ahora estaba aun mas confundido que antes

-P…pero q estas diciendo- dijo entre asustado y triste

-Sabes a lo que me refiero ese imbécil es tu novio, que acaso creiste que seria tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que tu andas con el!- ahora se dirigía a gaara que en lo absoluto le impresiono lo que decía el uchiha

-Eso no es…-no logro terminar la frase el uchiha tomo la palabra una vez mas-

-No me importa- justo se dirigía para irse cuando gaara lo detuvo, naruto estaba llorando a mares y corrió antes de que sai pudiera detenerlo ahora gaara peleaba con el azabache que trataba de liberarse para irse pero este no lo dejo entonces fue cuando sai intervino y le metió un buen golpe a sasuke justo en el rsotro

-Eres imbécil o que! –Sai estaba cabreado, mientras gaara lo miraba igual con furia contenida

-De que hablan- decía el azabache que ahora tocaba la zona donde había recibido el golpe de parte de sai

-Que eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta, naruto solo quería saber si le correspondías y me llamo a mi para ayudarle- el azabache abrió sus ojos sobre manera, no podía creer lo que le decían

-Y ahora que?- te quedaras como el imbécil que eres – sasuke estaba ahí tirado en el parque asimilando todas las estupideces que había cometido y que de seguro no le perdonaría naruto

Naruto ya hacia recostado sobre su cama, llorando en silencio, mientras recordaba lo sucedido, sasuke había estado a punto de llamarlo de una manera cruel e insultante y el pobre rubio no podía creerlo, seguía con suaves sollosoz mientras su celular sonaba y sonaba sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba no pretendía escucar mas insultos de parte de el…

-Contesta de una maldita vez Dobe!- Sasuke hiba a compañado por sus amigos sai y gaara que lo veía con cierto deje de molestia, había metido bien la pata y ahora se le había volteado todo por sus benditos errores

-Ni creas que naruto te contestara- decía sai ya se le había pasado el enojo pero eso no le queitaba el resentimiento que ahora le nacia por el uchiha

-Callate Sai!- marcaba una y otra vez al celular del pequeño kitsune con la esperanza de que este le contestara en algún momento pero nada

Despues de intentar llamadas fue a la casa del pequeño rubio, siendo recibió por el abuelo de este ,jiraya era un hombre amable aunq tenia sus defectos era un hombre muy pervertido, por eso se había ganado el tan cariñoso apodo de "ero-sennin" por parte de su nietesito , este abrió la puerta después de pedirle q llamara a naruto el mismo regreso alegando que el rubio estaba dormido y que no hablaría con el, un pequeña mentirilla ya que el rubio le había dicho q no quería hablar con el para nada

Llego a su casa triste y sintiéndose basura, gaara y sai lo habían reprendido de lo lindo, al no haberse dando cuenta que el rubio estaba loco por el, llego desganado a su habitación hizo deberes y se tumbo en la cama a pensar como hacer para el su rubio angel le perdonara algo que claro no hiba a ser sencillo, para nada contaba con el apoyo de sai y ni se diga de gaara el había sido el que lo había reprendido peor, rendido quedo dormido con la única idea de que debía remediar todo lo que había sucedido

Llego corriendo a la escuela esquivando a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente, hoy solucionaria las cosas claro que lo haría, tenia el plan perfecto para que le perdonaran…

Intento 1 "mira lo que te traje"

Habia llegado su tan esperado momento… corria a toda velocidad con su "regalo en las manos" si esto no convencía al joven rubio entonces nada lo haría lo buscaba por cada rincón de la inmensa escuela después de andar por el gimnasio, algunas aulas llego al patio y ahí estaba sentado bajo la sombra de ese que había sido su árbol durando mucho tiempo, sigiloso se hacerco a su rubio, mientras sostenía un tazon de ramen, sii! Ramen…se le había ocurrido el mejor chantaje, o por lo menos para el el mejor llego a parar junto naruto se inclino para estar a su "altura"

-Naru…te traje…-no pudo terminar la frase, cuando poso el tazon de ramen frente a la cara del rubio, fue un segundo ese segundo cuando vio q ahora los fideos bajaban por su cabello azabache

-No intentes comprarme uchiha- fue lo ultimo que dijo el blondo mientras se alejaba de ahí

Intento 1 FALLIDO!

Intento 2 "Celos"

Estaba sentado ahí, mientras dejaba parlotear a la mas loca de todas sus fans mientras de reojo observaba al rubio, el mientras se mantenía absorto en su propios pensamiento lentamente comenzó a retomar la conversación que llevaba la chica

-Oie sakura- se dirijio a la chica de cabello rosado (N/a: la niña chicle como le digo de cariño nwn)

Sii sasuke-kun – respondió animada la chica

-Tienes novio?- esa pregunta hizo q el rubio se crispara un poco cosa que noto el azabache ya lo tenia en sus manos

-n…no sasuke-kun pero si tu…-la chicle estaba sonrojada mientras observaba al azabache entonces naruto se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose a la salida sasuke creía haber tenido la victoria cuando

-Sakura, que tengas una feliz relación con sasuke – eso dejo shockeado el azabache pensó que se lanzaría encima a la marquesina rosada pero no ahora tenia que idear una forma de quitarse a la molesta chica de encima y lo logro en muy poco tieno

Intento 2 FALLIDO!

Habian transcurrió unos cuantos días era viernes por la mañana y había echo casi todo, desde meterle celos, encimársele, se había hasta tragado su orgullo pero nada que el rubio volvia a ser el de antes esto lo estaba incomodando sobre manera mientras mas tiempo pasaba su confiaza disminuía esto hiba terminar hoy…tenia al plan perfecto… y lo llevaría acabo esta misma tarde!

Continuara…


	5. Por que asi lo decidi

La Ultima Promesa

Cap. 5 Por que asi lo decidi…

Estaba a poca distancia de la puerta, esperando que el ladron de sus pensamientos apareciera lo había calculado todo, hasta lo mas minimo había sido resuelto, deshacerse de gaara y sai no hiba a ser lo difícil. Lo difícil vendría en el momento en que naruto desidiera que no se dejara llevar por el y luchara, pero como ya antes dije había pensado en completamente todo, su rubio amor no se escaparía esta vez, toco la campana haciendo q se crispara un poco, tenia un poco de nervios por lo que sucedería después de que raptara a su obsesion pero su orgullo estaba ante todo por eso lograría que naruto le perdonara por que la insistencia también era una cualidad suya

-Entonces, kiba-kun…- escucho a lo lejos aquella voz que hasta en sueños se le había presentado se hacerco lentamente era su momento

-Nee..kiba, me permitirías- dicho esto tomo la mano de naruto, que en ese momento estaba un poco asustado ya que el azabache se había ganado atrás de el y le había puesto un susto de muerte, rápidamente se solto del aguarre del azabache mientras kiba veía divertida la escena ahora sasuke había tomado y cargado a naruto mientras este entre enfurecido y feliz golpeaba la espalda de este ordenandole que lo bajara, sasuke caminaba decidido hasta la entrada del colegio, rápidamente llego un auto metió al rubio en ese deportivo negro, y detrás entro el.

****S&N****

Habia transcurrido todo el camino hacia la casa completamente en silecio, por parte de el en cambio naruto gritaba una y otra vez (n/a: no muy convincente xD) que lo dejara salir de ahí, que detuviera el auto, y otras cosas mas después de un rato se quedo callado mientras miraba con un adorable puchero al azabache

-Y que pretendes eh, sasuke- dijo naruto cruzándose de brazos y viendo por la ventanilla del auto la vegetación pasar

-Nada, solo un simple secuestro, veo que funciono al fin me diriges la palabra, dobe- dijo con un deje de arrogancia el azabache mientras era mas claro que el agua que por dentro estaba feliz su angel rubio por fin le hablaba

-No me digas dobe, teme! –gritaba naruto al azabache mientras volteaba el rostro y volvia a mirar el paisaje que se divisaba por la ventanilla de aquel deportivo, para si mismo sonrio

-Y a todo esto teme! A donde me llevas- volteo de nueva cuenta hacia el azabache que solo se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa de medio lado surcaba su rostro (n/a: de esas sonrisas made in uchiha xD) entonces una expresión de nerviosismo de apodero del rostro de naruto y ahí comenzaba de nuevo…

-Quee! Como no me piensas decir a donde me llevaras? –gritaba histérico naruto mientras el azabache cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba, aun faltaba un poco de tiempo para llegar a su destino

Se escuchaba el incesante sonido del timbre de un celular, desganado se levanto de la cama tomo sus boxer's y se dirigió a la comoda para tomar el infernal aparato que lo había sacado de tan hermoso lugar, volteo a ver donde yacía un rubio dormido y contesto

-Diga- Contesto con deje de enojo en el timbre de su voz

"Itachi, envíame ropa a la casa del lago y comunicame a deidara" –del otro lado de la línea se encontraba sasuke

-Eh! D..dei n..no esta aquí..- decía un nervioso itachi al sentirse al sentirse descubierto-

-Si, como si no supiera que duermen juntos desde hace ya de un mes, anda ya y comunícamelo- decía el otro moreno ya molesto por la actitud tan tonta de su hermano, itachi se dirigió hacia donde dormía su koi y lo desperto suavemente, ya levantado le dio el celular para que atendiera la llamada

-¿Sii?-

"Deidara, ya esta echo solo necesito que le envíes ropa" –decia al otro lado de la línea sasuke

-Claro, te parece si la envio junto con la tuya- Contesto un adormilado deidara

"Si no ahí ningún problema"-

-Entonces será una semana, Ok pero no hagas algo grave o esta vez sere yo quien te mate- decía deidara mientras itachi lo abrazaba de la cintura tratando de acercarse para escuchar un poco de la conversación que sostenía con su ottoto

"Bueno entonces, espero eso Bye"- se despidió sasuke

-Ok, y tu que haces- habiendo colgado el celular noto a su koi como de manera poco disimulada se había hacercado para escuchar todo

-Quiero saber que se trae sasuke- decía itachi mientras hacia un puchero infantil, por que tenia que ser siempre el ultimo que se entera de lo que trama su hermano

-Itachi, no seas metiche,q ue si sasuke no te quiere decir nada, no te lo dira- deidara se volteo dándole la espalda mientras itachi hacia un tierno puchero y se aferraba a la espalda de su koi

****S&N*****

Entrar a la casa con naruto en brazos hacia que su ego creciera, el pequeño rubio havia caído dormido en el auto y al llegar y verlo asi de tranquilo no quedo mas que cargarlo y llevarlo a la habitación, lo recostó en la cama y lo tapo con una manta que encontró en un closet cercano, salió sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta fue y se sento en la sala a ver televisión

****S&N****

Abrio lentamente los ojos y sintió como lo cubria una manta, al tener completamente los ojos abiertos descubrioq ue no se encontraba en su cuarto, y entonces recordó que sasuke lo había "secuestrado" sonrio un poco pero luego una leve molestia se presento, que se creía ese azabache pensaba mientras se quitaba la manta de encima y buscaba sus zapatos, ya habiéndolos encontrado y teniéndolos puestos, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a lo que parecía una sala ahí descansaba sasuke, tenia el mando en la mano y veía loque parecían ser documentales, suspiro y se hacerco sin hacer mucho ruido, paro junto a el y se sento.

-Y ahora? Que?-Decia el rubio sin dejar de observar lo que parecía un documental hacerca de animales tropicales. El azabache rio un poco apago el televisor dejo el mando sobre la pequeña mesa frente a el y volteo a ver al rubio

-No lo se- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro que hizo que en principio el rubio se sonrojara para luego enojarse

-Como que no lo sabes…tu..tu! me trajiste aquí y ahora me sales con que no lo sabes!-gritaba histérico el rubio mientras señalaba a sasuke de manera acusardora, y el mencionado comenzó a reir al ver la reacción del rubio

-De que te ries- Le dijo naruto ya mas molesto-

-No de nada, es solo que…-paro en seco haciendo que el rubio se impacientara y comenzara a tomar esa actitud histérica, volteo el rostro molesto haciendo un simpatico puchero que ah sasuke le pareció adorable

-Es solo que…amo cada expresión tuya- Lo dijo asi naturalmente como si las palabras hubieran salido por si solas, un poco notorio sonrojo apareció en el rostro de sasuke mientras naruto había quedado bocaabierto mirando a sasuke con sus ojos abiertos y con aspecto de tomate fresco, completametne colorado, volteo una ves mas su rostro pero ahora por la vergüenza que representaba que sasuke se le hubiera declarado tan tranquilamente

-T…tu…e..es..estas b..bromeando cierto- Dijo aun mas apenado, entonces sintió como el azabache tomaba su mentón cn la mano para obligarlo a verlo a ala cara, mas colores subieron a su rostro al sentir el contacto y ver los ojos de sasuke como se clavaban en los suyos hiptonizandolo

-Tu en verdad crees que bromearía con algo asi- dijo sasuke con un deje de dolor en su voz- vaya que eres un dobe- seguía mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión decidida, era la verdad desde ya hace algunos meses había comenzado a sentir, aquello que muchos llamaban "mariposas en el estomago" , pero se había reprimido en lo mas que podía, creyo por un momento que eso no podía ser que si se declaraba naruto podría rechazarlo y debía admitirlo naruto tenia razón el era todo un teme…al creer que su angel rubio prefería al mapache sin cejas.

-Sasu..ke...- bajo su mirada apenado, estaba echo un tomate parecía semáforo en rojo, en un segundo ya estaba en los brazos de sasuke y este entre impresionado y gustoso lo recibio ahí, lo abrazo aferrándolo sintiendo como sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, naruto escondió su rostro mientras sasuke hundía su nariz en el cabello rubio de naruto aspirando la dulce fragancia que emitia, como pudo haber sobrevivido sin respirar ese dulce aroma que emitia naruto, no lo entendía

-Perdon…perdóname sasuke- dijo naruto en un susurro casi audible, pero por la proximidad sasuke lo había escuchado y ahora sonreía como pocas veces en su vida lo había echo, aparto un poco a naruto y le miro con ternura mientras negaba con la cabeza tomo el mentón de naruto con delicadeza, ambos ya sabían que vendría después , sasuke acorto la distancia entre sus labios y los de naruto uniéndolos en un primer y casto beso sin apuros, era lento, lleno de ternura y amor el primer beso tan perfecto como lo ameritaba esa ocasión, después de unos segundos se tuvieron que separar por la absurda falta del oxigeno

-Y..yo…- dicia naruto con pena, pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por el dedo índice que sasuke había puesto en sus labios para acayar cualquier cosa que arruinara el mágico momento que fue ese primer beso.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola una vez mas espero lees haya gustado, a lo mejor ahi lemon el prox cap...si sasu se porta bn -la observan con odio- ejem...si me muero cabe recalcar que el lemon no existira...bueno nos leemos luego n_n


	6. Entrega

Es el primer lemon que escribo en mi vida, y espero sepan entender que soy mala para eso, sin mas que decir

A leer

* * *

Las cortinas de esa estancia se encontraban cerradas, pero la luna como aquel símbolo intruso de un hermoso blanco brillante retaba a la pareja que no quería ser interrumpida, sutilmente bañaba la estancia de luz, Colando por la pequeña rendija de la cortina traviesos rayos de luz que mostraba a la ahora pareja que se hundía en aquel que muchos llaman un símbolo de amor puro

-Naruto…-Llamo Sasuke al pequeño rubio tras haberse separado por que sus pulmones rogaban por el aire robado, el ojos de ébano sostenía aun en sus manos el rostro de un tímido rubio que le miraba sonrojado, Suavemente paso su diestra por la mejilla delineando cada fina marca del rostro del ojiazul

-Si...Sasuke.-Dijo tímido el pequeño rubio, mientras bajaba la mirada apenado tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que seguramente vendría tras la pregunta del azabache

-Te quiero mío…-Soltó sin miramientos mientras alzaba la cara del rubio y le obligaba a verle a los ojos, al estar frente a una mirada tan segura una corriente eléctrica surco por su espalda provocando un pequeño brinco poco notado por el azabache

-Yo…-El color de su rostro podía ser claramente comparado con el de un tomate maduro, eso hizo que el azabache sintiera cierta ternura por el rubio, dándole a su un corto beso en los labios y lo atrajo hasta el abrazándolo tiernamente

-No espero, que sea hoy…pero desearía que tu también lo desearas tanto como yo…-le dijo en un leve susurro que Naruto capto como una hermosa suplica llena de deseo pero de igual de una paciencia infinita, de un solo movimiento se aparto de Sasuke y volvió a capturar sus labios

-Nghh…S…Sasu…- Naruto había abierto ligeramente su boca, dejando que la lengua de Sasuke explorara su húmeda cavidad, Sasuke tenía a Naruto abrazado de la cadera mientras este había pasado sus brazos sobre los hombros del azabache logrando así un contacto aun más profundo

Lentamente la temperatura de ambos cuerpos comenzaba a incrementar, Sasuke tenía el incesante deseo de tocar esa piel morena y de una manera sutil coló su mano por debajo de la polera que Naruto en ese momento portaba, lenta y sin objeción posible fue subiéndola para tener más contacto con esa suave piel que gritaba por la caricia de las níveas manos de Sasuke

Otra vez la falta de oxigeno hizo que ambos tuvieran la necesidad de separarse pero cualquier desagrado por que aquel beso terminara, fue callado ya que Sasuke hábilmente se había deshecho ya de la polera de Naruto arrojándole y dejándole al destino q eligiera el lugar exacto donde caería, lenta y hábilmente los labios de Sasuke bajaron al bronceado cuello del rubio donde repartió dulces besos, sus manos aun jugueteaban con las tetillas del rubio mientras este trataba de acallar los gemidos q para Sasuke eran como la más dulce melodía que pudiera salir por la boca de Naruto

-Vamos deseo escucharte- dijo con una voz cargada de deseo y excitación cosa que hizo q el rubio se sonrojara aun mas si es que eso era posible, lentamente lo fue llevando hasta arrinconarlo en una de las paredes de la habitación sus manos bajaban al compas de su boca, se detuvo frente a uno de los botones rozados q se presentaban ante él y con su boca comenzó a juguetear con el habiendo terminado su labor continuo con el otro, mientras el rubio trataba con todas sus fuerzas pero sin éxito de acallar los gemidos que débilmente salían por su boca

Sasuke comenzó a bajar por su abdomen dejando un pequeño camino de saliva, bajaba lenta y tortuosamente mientras observaba a Naruto con una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo cosa que hizo que el ojiazul cerrara con fuerza sus ojos y desviara un poco su rostro mientras el azabache ya estaba hincado a la altura del miembro del rubio

-Te ayudare un poco- dijo con una voz ronca y con una sutil sensualidad, había notado el bulto que se encontraba en los pantalones de Naruto, fácilmente desabrocho una de las ultimas prendas q le quedaban al rubio delicadamente le despojo de él mientras que observaba lo último de ropa q le quedaba antes de que quedara completamente desnudo, rápidamente y con la maestría que le caracterizaba se deshizo de la prenda liberando de su prisión al miembro ya erecto de Naruto, rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó un vaivén lento y hipnótico, sus manos se movían con maestría dándole el placer exacto que tanto estaba deseando desde hace unos momentos, fue entonces que comenzó a sentir algo húmedo bajo la mirada dudoso y cuál fue su sorpresa el notar que Sasuke lamia su miembro desde la base hasta la punta

-Ahhh..Sasu…ke…-Un gemido ronco salió de los labios de Naruto, el ya no trataba de acallarlos la boca de Sasuke se estaba haciendo cargo de eso, de un instante a otro Sasuke había metido el miembro del rubio a su boca provocándole un placer que antes no había experimentado, al principio el vaivén era lento pero comenzó a incrementar el ritmo debido a que Naruto ahora se lo marcaba lo tenía agarrado suavemente de los cabellos y por este intimo momento Sasuke dejaba que Naruto le diera pauta, ya después el manejaría la situación

-Nghh...S…Sasuke…ya estoy a punto…-no le dio tiempo siquiera de prevenir al ojinoche, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda haciendo q su cabeza se fuera ligeramente par atrás y descargara su semilla en la boca de Sasuke que gustoso la recibió

-Eres delicioso mi rubio...-dijo mientras limpia un resto del semen que bajaba por la comisura de sus labios

-N…no digas esas cosas- Apenado Naruto se había apartado ya de Sasuke, lentamente fue y se recostó como invitando a que el azabache hiciera lo mismo y este con una media sonrisa y a la vista del rubio lentamente se fue desvistiendo mientras Naruto no perdía detalle del azabache, se fue desprendiendo de cada prenda una por una caían, Naruto logro observar q el azabache cada parte del era simplemente perfecta

-Que tanto miras… ¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves?- Le sonrió de manera coqueta mientras se posicionaba encima de y comenzaba otra vez con un beso lleno de deseo de pasión, lentamente su mano bajaba por el cuerpo del rubio y este experimentaba pequeños espasmos al sentir cada rosé de su piel con la del azabache, este subía y bajaba sus manos tratando de memorizar cada milímetro de esa suave piel como marcando el territorio q ahora le pertenecía

La falta de oxigeno era ya un problema, el beso había terminado mientras Naruto jadeaba y los gemidos eran ya más libres y audibles

-¿Estás listo?-Dijo el azabache el rubio apenado asentía mientras el mayor ya le había acercado tres dedos dándole a entender que debía prepáralo, (N/a: Como es que para su primera vez ya sabe que hacer ¬ ¬; Sasu: es que me informe e/e N/a: Si tú y tu nieve ¬¬) el rubio los tomo y comenzó a lamerlos delicadamente, esto hizo que el azabache ese excitara mas con dicha visión, que era lo que el rubio se imaginaba que tenía en la boca

-Ya, Listo?- el azabache retiro los dedos de la boca de Naruto para luego adentrar uno de ellos en la estrecha entrada del rubio este cerro instintivamente su ojos mientras se aferraba a las sabanas por el dolor q eso le ocasionaba, el azabache movía su dedo dentro del rubio mientras con la otra mano masturbaba el miembro de eso logrando así que el dolor aminorara, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a la intrusión cuando un segundo dedo entro sin previo aviso haciendo que este arqueara su espalda y el dolor volviera igual o un poco mayor q al principio, así pasaron unos minutos la habitación se llenaba de los gemidos del rubio el tercer dedo ya estaba adentro y el azabache preparaba al rubio con maestría mientras este ya movía ligeramente sus caderas para tener un poco mas de contacto

-HMC S…Sasuke- dijo levemente el rubio al sentir como Sasuke sacaba sus dedos y se colocaba entre las piernas del rubio levantándolas a la altura de sus hombros

-Listo, lo haremos lentamente si deseas que pare lo hare- el rubio asintió mientras observaba como el azabache le miraba con un amor y devoción infinitos, Sasuke se fue adentrando lentamente en el rubio algo q le causo con un poco de dolor sentía como entraba el duro miembro de Sasuke y se abría paso en su carne sintiendo que algo se rompía

-Ahhh e…eres tan estrecho- Cuando el azabache ya estuvo dentro espero a que el rubio se acostumbrara al intromisión, lenta y pacientemente tomo el miembro de este y comenzó a darle placer para así ayudar a que el dolor cediera, pasaron unos minutos cuando el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas dándole al azabache a que comenzara con las lentas embestidas

-Ahhh…Nghh…Sasu- Naruto se aferraba a su espalda mientras Sasuke mantenía el vaivén de sus penetraciones dejándose llevar por el torrente de pasión y deseo que ahora sentía teniendo a ese delicado cuerpo debajo de el

-N…Naruto…-Repetía una y otra vez ese nombre, pasaba sus manos una y otra vez por ese cuerpo, besaba una y otra vez esos labios, como si fuera un adicto, un adicto a la fragancia que desprendía ese rubio, el rubio que le había conquistado por completo, tras una estocada toco un punto vital en Naruto

-¡A…ahí!...Sasuke A...Ahí!-Gritaba el rubio lleno de placer, entonces Sasuke comenzó a dar las embestidas mas rápidas y profundas mientras el cuerpo debajo de él se estremecía de placer al igual que él lo hacia

-Sasuke…ya...estoy cerca- decía mientras se aferraba aun mas al azabache

-Yo…también- Decía Sasuke al momento que daba la ultima embestida un gemido ronco salió de sus labios, Naruto ya se había venido en sus vientres mientras debido a la estreches del rubio y sentir como sus paredes se contraían el azabache se vino dentro del lentamente salió del rubio y cayó a su lado mientras posesivamente le abrazaba

-Te amo Sasuke- dijo Naruto mientras ocultaba su rostro apenado de la vista del azabache esto hizo que sonriera enternecido le dio un ligero beso en la frente

-Yo también te amo Naruto- dijo al pequeño rubio jalo la cobija cubriéndose él y a su pequeño koi y ambos cayeron dormidos ante la apacible noche que se presentaba ante ellos

****S****

_Justo frente a él estaba la mas horrorosa escena que jamás hubiera visto, sus ojos azules estaban apagados, la mirada más dulce ahora estaba cargada de vacío, tomo el débil cuerpo y lo estrecho contra su pecho queriendo brindarle un poco de sus latidos para ver si así respondía pero nada_

_-Amor…respóndeme- le gritaba al cuerpo inerte que ahora abrazaba con tal posesividad, sentía el millar de miradas que le observaban mientras frustrado seguía abrazando al cuerpo sin vida del que era el amor de su vida_

_-Alguien haga algo- gritaba desesperado a todos los rostros que parecían estar ahí parados, muertos, congelados, entonces el cuerpo de su rubio se desvaneció en el aire mientras él se queda solo ahí sentado abrazando a la nada y llorando por algo que ya no era suyo _

-Ahhh!- Se despertó conmocionado- Ah sido tan solo una pesadilla- se dijo para sí calmando un poco la respiración entre cortada y notando las débiles lagrimas que habían salido tras su llanto mientras dormida, noto el cuerpo que se aferraba a su cintura, dormía tan tranquilo y tan ajeno le aparto un poco aun era temprano pero no podía seguir así, se levanto se ducho y ya un poco más relajado regreso a lado de su amado rubio y volvió a abrazarlo mientras caía otra vez en la inconsciencia del sueño

_-¿Sasuke?-Caminaba conmocionado de repente frente a él ya hacia el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke frente a él, trato de tomarlo pero no podía una y otra vez_

_-¿Que sucede?-grito desesperado entonces algo dentro de sí le respondió_

_-El está muerto, el se fue para seguirte- le decía una delicada voz_

_-Eso es imposible yo estoy aquí estoy vivo- decía frustrado mientras lloraba desconsolado a donde antes se encontraba el cuerpo del azabache_

_-No tú no estás y el…fue tan tonto como para seguirte- el rubio siguió llorando mientras no creía absolutamente nada de lo que aquella voz le decía azoto su cabeza en el piso y todo comenzó a nublarse_

-Eh? Un sueño…-Era temprano ya, los rayos del sol se colaban traviesamente por las entre las cortinas se levanto desganado sin notar aun que el azabache no estaba con él se adentro a la ducha fue cuando salió que noto un suave aroma además que la cama estaba vacía se vistió y se dirigió hasta la cocina donde un azabache terminaba ya de cocinar algo que parecía realmente delicioso después del desayuno ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Abrazados el rubio mantenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho del azabache y este lo recibía gustoso pero aun el sentimiento tras ese sueño le atormentaba

-Sasuke, puedo hacerte una pregunta- Dijo apenado el rubio mientas seguía ocultando su mirada

-Lo que sea dime- dijo ligeramente serio

-Que harías, si te faltara yo?- Soltó un poco asustado el rubio, eso a Sasuke le sorprendió de sobre manera más por lo que había soñado durante la madrugada, aparto a Naruto y mirándole a los ojos le respondo

-Seguirte, es obvio- sonrió sinceramente mientras el rubio se abrazaba fuertemente a él y susurraba un "te lo prohíbo" entonces el azabache lo alejo

-¿Cómo dices?- respondió un poco enfadado el azabache

-Te lo prohíbo, Prométeme que pase lo que pase…tu seguirás en este mundo, serás feliz, si algo me sucede tu seguirás aquí, serás feliz sin mi…¡Promételo!- lo ultimo lo dijo como una fuerza que asombro al azabache

-Yo…-No sabía q decir, no podía prometerle eso, era algo q ah estas alturas no podía prometer y ahora el rubio se lo hacía prometer que estaba pensando

"_El no podía prometer una vida sin lo que era ahora su razón de existir"_

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

Espero les haya agradado el capitulo, espero sus R.R amablemente...bueno me retiro y nos vemos en el prox cap.-


End file.
